


sometimes it's sunny on sad days

by kionyu



Series: the darker stage of twillight [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, introspective, something like angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kionyu/pseuds/kionyu
Summary: the AU where Kuroko is Akashi's adopted brother.An anniversary comes, Kagami worries.





	

Kagami gasped for breath after coach finished hounding them during the warm up drills. The exercises were grueling as usual, but he doesn’t really mind the burning in his lungs, and the thumping of blood through his limbs. It made him feel like life was intense, and he liked living intensely.

Next to him was a Kuroko folded in on himself, with hands on his ankles and back huffing with strain. The blue haired boy really pushed himself today, and he kept up the pace even during the last few laps, which was when Kuroko usually broke stride. 

“Hey, you’re keeping up pretty good today,” Kagami said aloud, rather proud of his teammate and wanting to tell him so. “You been training on your own or something?”

“Not… in particular,” Kuroko said breathily, finally stooping up. “Today is a particular day, I’ve been distracted.”

Distracted? “How does that help you train?” Kagami said incredulously.

“It doesn’t, but my mind was taken off the stitch in my side,” Kuroko said calmly, before wobbling in place. “I think I might have to sit down for a bit.”

“Oi! wait are you-“ Kagami caught him with a quick arm. Geez, what a guy. Just when Kagami was impressed with his performance today, he goes and collapses.

“Kuroko-kun?” Riko called out. “Are you okay? What happened,” she demanded, coming closer with a concerned look in her eyes. 

Kuroko slumped against Kagami’s side, limp and floppy haired. “I-I think I overexerted myself today.”

“What?” Riko exclaimed. “That was _warm up_! How can you be overexerted from warm up? Do you realize the whole point of it being called warm up?” 

Kagami was worried for the smaller boy, but even he had to agree – Kuroko’s stamina wasn’t the best, but even he didn’t get winded so easily. 

“Hey Kuroko, did something happen?” Kagami asked into Kuroko’s ear, hauling him up proper and sat him on the bench.

“It’s – ah,” Kuroko exhaled. “Akashi-kun,” he said so softly that Kagami was probably the only that heard him.

“Wha-“ Spinning his head around, Kagami saw the familiar figure standing at the gymnasium door. Akashi Seijuro – Rakuzen’s team captain was at Serin’s morning practice at 7:50AM. That was when Kagami had the sudden realization that he no longer knew anything about what was happening

“What do you think you’re doing here?” Hyuuga said, voice a mixture of shock and disdain. He pushed his glasses up the ridge of his nose and crowded Akashi, a clear sign of intimidation.  
“Hyuga-kun,” Riko was saying, leaving Kuroko’s side. 

“Senpai, please excuse him,” Kuroko cut in, and Riko turned her sharp eyes on the blue haired boy, still sitting on the bench with a tired look on his face. “He’s here for me.”

Kagami was at a loss, and so seemed to be everyone else in the gym. The senpais were now clustering around Akashi, unintentionally forming a wall between the Rakuzen captain and Kuroko. The boy in question stood up and slipped in between the taller boys, with Kagami trailing behind him protectively.

“Tetsuya, I’m sorry to have interrupted your practice,” Akashi said politely, but something about his voice seemed off, Kagami noted. “But you know why I’m here.”

“Yes,” Kuroko said. “I do, Akashi-kun.”

“I didn’t think you would have come to school today.”

“I had practice,” Kuroko said woodenly, and everyone was just growing more and more confused, until Kagami couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What are you guys even talking about?” he blurted out. “Kuroko, when did you and this guy get so friendly? Doesn’t he go to school in Kyoto? What the hell is he doing here?”

Kuroko smiled at Kagami, a familiar and fond smile that made Kagami’s heart skip a beat, as usual, but today it seemed strained. “Kagami-kun is very curious today, and I’m sorry I’m not able to answer all your questions, at least not now.” And he did look very regretful. “Please excuse me,” he bowed a little and walked out of the gym, tugging on Akashi’s arm to guide him away, a gesture that made everyone’s eyes widen.

What was even more alarming was that Akashi just let himself be lead, until the two were out of sight in the Seirin halls.

“What in the hell is happening?” Hyuuga whispered beneath his breath in the now still silence of the gym, and Kagami had to agree whole-heartedly.

 

*

Later that day, Kagami tried to get over the empty seat behind him, and ate a lonely lunch at the top of the roof, without Kuroko’s usual comforting presence beside him.

When he headed back for class, he noticed a familiar pale mop of hair in the seat behind him. He called out excitedly, “Oi, Kuroko! You’re back- oh.” Kagami stopped, eyes widening. “You-“

“What’s wrong, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko tilted his head to look at him, setting the book he was reading on his desk.

“Ah, no…” Kagami knew tact sometimes, despite what people may think. He chose to not mention the pink rimmed around Kuroko’s eyes. They were faint, but Kagami looked into those blue eyes so often, that it wasn't hard for him to notice. “You’ve got a flower petal stuck in your hair.” 

“Oh.” Kuroko let Kagami tug it out of his locks, and they both looked at the small white petal, so delicate and out of place in Kagami’s large hands. 

“They were my mother’s favourite,” Kuroko said softly. 

“Daisies,” Kagami recognized the shape. He stared at the small innocent petal with a intensely troubled look.

“He had them in the car. He always comes, every year.” _He- Akashi._

“Kuroko-“

kuroko looked up, eyes bright. “I’m alright, Kagami-kun. It was a long time ago. I will tell you the story eventually, just not today, please,” he said the last word so softly, and Kagami relented. He could never stand to see Kuroko looking so vulnerable, especially when the smaller boy was always so stoic, despite the circumstances. 

“Alright, but I’m holding you to that,” Kagami said gruffly, settling a hand on Kurokos mop of hair. He mussed it up like he would do often, but this time it was gentler, affectionate in the way that conveyed all the things Kagami wanted to say to him, but couldn’t. Kuroko’s head bowed under the weight, and his eyes slid close. “Yes, Kagami-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> welp, looks like this will be a series! 
> 
> I am very interested in this alternate dynamic between Akashi and Kuroko. After all, the author originally intended for them to be brothers, and there's many signs in the story that shows them to have such a dynamic.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed reading! Sorry they are so short but I'm really pressed for time recently. *bows*


End file.
